fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GforGolden/How to be a Leafy Clone
Hello everyone, I am GforGolden aka NepetaSauce aka another Leafy Clone. I was discussing about making a YouTube channel similar to Leafy with others so I decided to make a guide on how to make your Leafy clone channel and bring it to success! First, you should think of a good name. "LeafyIsHere" and "Pyrocynical" are the names of two popular commentary channels. You could use a name relating to something you like, something you do, etc. As you can tell from the introduction, my name is "NepetaSauce". Well, I used that name because I love Nepeta Leijon and sauce is juicy just like my ego. DON'T BE EDGY AS FUCK WHEN DECIDING A NAME. Second, choose a cool icon. When it comes to profile pictures, you should try to get one that's appealing to you. Especially if you're gonna start a commentary channel, you need an amazing icon. Leafy and Pyrocynical have cool pics, and now so should you! Perhaps you have a character that represents you, like Pyrocynical has Foxy to represent him. Ask someone to draw you an icon of that character for your channel, or just be a fucking theft and steal someone's picture off of the Internet and crop it and add effects like an asshole! Third, think of a game (or games) you should play during your commentary. Leafy is known for making videos with CS:GO footage, and Pyrocynical is known for making videos with COD footage. When you choose a game to record, it's best if you use a game that you love. For example, I love L4D2, so I would mostly make videos with gameplay of said game. Fourth, think of good jokes to use from time to time. Comedy is a number 1 way to become successful if you're going to become a Leafy clone. I've made a joke that's re-usable for many occasions. Such as pointing out objects in the background for both pictures and videos that seem unnecessary. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STEALING MY JOKE NOW, BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU'RE THINKING OF STEALING IT, YOU BASTARD. Fifth, always make sure you're going to start a huge Internet army. Leafy has a army called the "Reptilian Brotherhood". If your fans love you because you're a filthy Leafy clone, create a fanbase with a (almost) unique name, such as "Zoosmell Pooplords". If that doesn't suit your tastes, make a name that relates to something you hate! IF YOU HATE FNAF AND ACTUALLY HAVE FANS DON'T USE FNAF IN YOUR ARMY NAME IT WILL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE TRUST ME. Finally, go for a voice you'll be using for all of your videos. Commentary videos aren't commentary videos if you don't use your own voice and not those crappy computer generated voices. They have no emotion and don't actually express your feelings on something. Whether you're gonna use your normal voice, or you're going to use some special tone to your voice, make sure you don't sound like a 6th grader reading a book out loud to their class. If you have a boring voice like them, people will think you're a miserable cunt and will also think you actually don't want to do these videos. Hope this helped every pleb out there who wants to make a Leafy clone channel and become famous and shit like that. If people start calling you a leafy clone it's not my problem kiddies (; Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts